


The Gambling Kind

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [17]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Daryl Dixon, Break Up, F/M, Flirting, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Mild Language, Running Away, Siblings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's Avery's wedding day but she has cold feet. Enlisting the help of her brother and sister to help her run...because how can she marry the man who is to be her husband when she loves someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: On The Floor

September 9, 2017

Standing in the backroom of the church, Avery looked at herself. Feeling butterflies in her stomach building as the time went on, an incredible need, or maybe it was want, to just run taking her over.

She could just run out the door and into the busy traffic and hitch a ride out of here, never looking back and pretending this day had never happened. Now, the more she thought of it, she wasn't sure she could picture herself spending the rest of her life with the man she was marrying.

She hadn’t ever truly loved him and had only settled with him because it was the man her parents thought she should marry. The man who could give her a better life and provide a good family for her whenever that time came.

When truth be told she didn't want that, hadn’t ever wanted it.

Shaking her head she looked over at Jessica and Zoe who were playing with Jessica's newborn son on the couch. Avery wondered if Jessica had these thoughts on her own wedding day when she had married Glenn.

Probably not because she was happily in love with Glenn. She hadn’t had Glenn forced upon her because their parents were afraid that she'd be single all her life.

In fact, Avery was positive there hadn't been a time when Jessica had been single for long. She had dated Joe for years and then once they had broken up she had a tiny dalliance with Merle Dixon.

Someone who their parents hadn't liked and maybe then they had meddled to break them up. Avery knew they really hadn't needed to do that.

Merle and Jessica had been a mess from the beginning and had always been bound to break up.

Then, once Merle was gone, it had taken Jessica no time to meet Glenn and get with him. Just after a year of dating, they had married.

They had married and now they had two children. Two lovely little boys Kyle and Logan.

"Avery, are you okay?" Jessica asked, her voice interrupting Avery's thoughts and bringing her out of her own head. Her cheeks warmed a bit at being caught more than likely staring into space.

Avery nodded her head as she pasted on a smile, "I'm fine," she lied though her voice didn't sound strong and she knew from the look on her oldest sister's face that she had seen through her lie.

"Zoe why don't you take Logan for a walk," Jessica told their youngest sister who just looked between them with a confused sigh before standing.

"I'm nineteen and I still get kicked out of conversations with you two," Zoe muttered as she held Logan snugly in her arms before leaving the room.

A tiny laugh escaped both Jessica and Avery because they knew Zoe was telling the truth. When it was important conversations, they did seem to exclude her from them which maybe wasn't fair, but it was the way it had always been. Mainly because of the age differences.

"So are you going to tell me what's really wrong or am I going to have to tickle you to get it out of you and ruin your makeup in the process?" Jessica questioned as she stood from where she was sitting, walking to where Avery stood at the mirror.

Laughing again, Avery shook her head, "You won't have to tickle me," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm just...I guess I have cold feet and I know it's a common thing among most people getting married. But, I don't know if it's so common to realize you aren't in love with the man you're about to marry."

"You aren't in love with Trent?" Jessica asked as if she was shocked by Avery's admission. Avery guessed she had hid her true feelings well.

Avery shook her head at Jessica's words, "No, I think I just settled with him because he is what everyone expects of me. He's on his way to becoming a lawyer and he comes from a good family but he isn't what I want," she sighed knowing she'd much rather have someone more down to earth and less stuck up than Trent seemed.

"Well, I mean I married Glenn and he owns a pizza parlor. I doubt everyone expected you to be with someone well off," Jessica retorted but even her words sounded not so believable.

"Please Jessie, Mom and Dad were probably just so happy that Merle was gone that they'd let you settle with anyone when we all know they'd have really jumped at the chance for you to pick someone well off," Avery stated knowing even when she had dated Graham that they had been all for that.

They were constantly wanting or asking when she was going to marry him. It was probably good they never knew about the week long engagement that ended when Avery found him fucking a coworker at his Starbucks job that he had to pay his way through medical school.

Jessica narrowed her eyes, "Like you have any right to judge me about Merle," she told her as her voice lowered. "If I remember correctly Beth let it slip at your bachelorette party a few days ago that you had a one night stand with Daryl the day I married Glenn."

Blushing more at Jessica's words Avery swallowed hard as she was reminded of that night. A drunken night she sometimes wished to forget, even if it had been one of the best fucks she had ever had.

"That was a drunken mistake," Avery muttered out her words feeling like acid in her mouth as she spoke them.

Maybe because it wasn't so much of a mistake. After all she had a silly crush on him when she first met him that Christmas that Merle had shown up at her family get together bringing him along.

She had even left with him for a few hours to calm down after Natalie had hurt her feelings by reminding her that she was just a foolish girl who could never tame Daryl Dixon.

It’s not like a woman like Natalie could though. To Avery's knowledge Natalie still hadn't tried to get with Daryl since her marriage with Taylor failed.

Taylor, of course, had moved on with Beth's sister Maggie and Natalie, well, she was in the beginning stages of a relationship with Shane Walsh, a local deputy on the police force.

"Was it?" Jessica questioned her causing Avery to look at her sister again. "You know Merle told me about the Christmas stuff after Daryl confessed it all to him when he was drunk. Merle mockingly said Daryl was smitten with you. I thought it was hilarious as well until I found out he bought the same trailer he took you to. The one where he shared a dance with you on the porch."

"He wanted that trailer anyway," Avery told Jessica with a shake of her head. "He said as much when we went there that night."

"Sure," Jessica spoke as she sighed before crossing her arms. "My point is maybe you don't love Trent because you still have a crush on someone else."

Going silent at that Avery refused to even consider that option. Even if her mind could picture Daryl here as her groom. Just like when they had danced on Christmas she could have pictured a life with Daryl as his wife, raising his babies.

"D...do you think one choice could change our whole future?" Avery asked Jessica. "Like say if you turned right instead of going left that it could change everything? Give you a whole new life you never even knew could exist?"

Jessica looked at her quizzically as she kept her arms crossed. "Is there a decision you made that you think has changed your entire future?"

"After I slept with Daryl I had to take the plan b pill," Avery confessed feeling almost ashamed that back in the heat of a drunken moment both she and Daryl had forgot about condoms. "I just wonder what would have happened had I not taken the pill."

"You're a Hanson," Jessica snorted out with a look that told Avery she should know what would’ve happened. "We get pregnant at the drop of a hat. But, I mean, would you really have wanted that? A baby with Daryl...I mean you know you'd probably be married to him if you had gotten pregnant."

Avery shrugged, "Maybe I'd actually be happy today if I had gotten pregnant and had to marry him. I might actually love my spouse but now I'm just going to have to fake it until I make it with Trent."

Frowning at that Jessica pulled Avery into a hug and as soon as her sister's arms were around her Avery broke down crying, messing up her make up in the progress.

"Well at least it wasn't me who messed your makeup, up," Jessica spoke as if she had read Avery's thoughts. "Just stay right here Avie," she added on as she pulled away from the hug.

Avery watched as Jessica looked her over with a weird look on her face before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Avery was left alone with her thoughts as she cried a bit more. Not sure how she had let herself get into the mess of being about to marry someone she didn't love.

Then again, in ways she knew how. Because she had wanted to please her parents.

Hearing the door to the room she was in open, Avery wiped at her eyes quickly, surprised to see Zac coming in.

"Jessie said you were having a crisis and needed me," he spoke with a smile and of course her sister would go and get him. Because out of everyone, Avery was closest to him and his ex-wife Kate.

"I want to run away," Avery told Zac knowing her mind was made up. "I don't love Trent and I can't marry him."

Zac only looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if he wasn't expecting her to say what she had. "Well this is unexpected," he told her as a smirk settled on his lips. "You sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive and I think Jessie knew too otherwise she wouldn't have gotten you," Avery told him knowing that it was Zac who would help her do this out of everyone.

Even if they hadn't been as close.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Zac conceded with a nod of his head before offering his arm to Avery. "So you ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" he asked her with mischief in his eyes.

Laughing Avery nodded her head as she linked her arm into his, letting him lead her out of the room. She held her breath as they snuck outside using a back route.

She only let her breath out once she was secure in his truck and he had slipped inside too.

"Where to darling sister?" Zac questioned once he had started his truck.

*****

Leaving the bathroom of a hotel thirty minutes away from the church, Avery looked at Zac who was sitting on the floor. It seemed as if he intended to wait for her to leave the shower and change out of what would have been her wedding dress.

Avery knew there was no way he had really intended to wait. He had mentioned leaving since his part in her escape was done. After all, he had driven her to a Wal-Mart so she could get pajamas to change into because she refused to go back to the house she had been sharing with Trent for the past year.

She would go there in a few days after the dust had settled.

"Mom called," Zac spoke as Avery joined him on the floor. "Everyone at the church is freaking the fuck out."

"I figured as much," Avery sighed as she leaned her head onto Zac's shoulder. "D...do you think I made the right decision Zac?"

"I think you did and soon enough Mom and Dad will understand," Zac reassured her. "I mean, if you hadn't run they'd have another divorced kid, and having two is probably shame enough for them. Not to mention their ex-daughter in law is a lesbian," he said referring to his ex Kate. "That on top of already having a gay son in Mac. I just think you saved them some shame."

Laughing, Avery buried her head farther into Zac's neck. "Sort of...I mean I think....fuck, I think my silly school girl crush on Daryl still exists," she confessed softly.

Now it was Zac's turn to laugh, "Leave it to you to want to bring the Dixon's back into our life," he muttered out which caused Avery to lift her head as she gave him a playful glare.

"Excuse you Zachary," Avery said a bit sternly. "If I remember correctly you've been friends with Daryl ever since Jessie's wedding."

"I have," Zac nodded in confirmation. "I didn't know you had slept with him though until your bachelorette party. I regret crashing it just because of that information."

"It's what you get for crashing," Avery told him teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Zac shrugged his shoulders like he was sheepish. "I just...if you get with him please don't tell me about your sex life with him. I’ve heard enough from Beth at the bachelorette party and while we're close, I'm glad we're not that close."

"Same," Avery told him because she had seen Zac leave her bachelorette party with Beth. She didn’t want the details on that and was almost glad Beth hadn't told her anything, probably knowing Avery didn't want to know that her brother had sex with her best friend.

"So, any plans on how you are going to get Daryl again?"

Avery shook her head feeling a bit pathetic. "Not really," she confessed. "Pathetic huh? Everything I did today all because I don't love Trent and may have a stupid crush on Daryl, and I have no idea how to even get him."

"I'm sure something will happen Avie," Zac spoke reassuringly before pulling Avery into him again.

Both siblings fell silent as they just sat on the floor in the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

September 15, 2017

Avery sighed as she walked into the bar, knowing she needed a drink after the day she had. Having to go and get her stuff from Trent's had not ended well at all.

Instead, it had resulted in a screaming match that ended when he put his hands on her. He gave her a good slap across the cheek that she was half sure was going to bruise tomorrow, and she'd hate having to explain that one away.

She knew once Zac found out what happened that Trent would probably be a dead man. But, maybe Trent deserved it for hitting her and calling her a whore.

He accused her of cheating and already having some lover which was crazy because she had no one. She hadn’t even found time to see if she could somehow find out where Daryl was or even try to get him to notice her because, surely, she'd have to get him to notice her again.

She had been avoiding him after that one night stand at Jessica's wedding. So he probably forgot she even existed.

Going to a stool at the bar Avery sat down and as the bartender came over. She paused some when she saw Daryl staring back at her, having not realized or known that he now worked here.

Zac hadn't ever thought to mention it and he was Daryl's best friend forever.

From the look on Daryl's face Avery, could tell he hadn't expected to see her either. At least she wasn't the only one being surprised right now.

"Avery?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow. His tone implying that he was surprised to see her in a bar like this though she didn't know why he would be.

It was no secret she liked to drink on occasion. After all, they had both been drunk when they had sex on the night of Jessica's wedding.

"In the flesh," Avery nodded her head with a tiny smile as she looked up at Daryl slightly.

She found him more attractive now than the night they had sex. His hair had grown out and it suited him. Suited him better than the short hair he had on the night of their one night stand.

"What are you doing here?" Daryl finally asked proving what Avery knew. That he was surprised to see her here.

Shrugging Avery's smile grew, "I came for a drink obviously. It's been a rough day and I need a drink."

Daryl just looked her over at that his, gaze making Avery blush. "Your long day including some guy hitting you?" he asked her though it came out more like a statement.

Avery guessing she had her answer on her if her cheek already showed signs of her getting slapped by Trent.

"My ex-fiancee," Avery revealed as she bit down on her lip briefly. "I went to get my stuff and we argued. Things got out of hand and he slapped me."

Daryl's face seemed to screw up at that. Avery half sure that in the end she wouldn't have to tell Zac first. She had bets that before the night was done Daryl would tell Zac and Zac may go and kill Trent tomorrow.

"Drinking ain't going to make it better," Daryl offered her before shaking his head. "At least drinking what we have here ain't going to make it better."

"Then what would you suggest I drink?" Avery asked him as she let her elbows rest on top of the bar counter top.

Not able to stop her smile from growing, she realized that maybe she was flirting with Daryl. She wasn’t sure if he even knew or if she was being obvious.

She was also not sure if now was the right time to be flirting with him since he was working. Then again, she wasn't sure if she'd get to see him again so now was as good of a time as any in her opinion.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl leaned a little closer to her, "Moonshine," he told her, his voice lower now like he was scared there was a cop tucked away in here who would hear him and arrest him.

For all Avery knew maybe there was.

"And where can I get said moonshine?" Avery questioned again watching as again Daryl rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can't tell me that and expect me to not ask," she added on before batting her eyelashes.

Avery hoped that if she was making him angry she could get her way out of it because she didn't want to make him angry. She was supposed to be flirting yet she felt like she was failing at that.

Maybe it was no use. Maybe she had missed her chance with Daryl and they were just never meant to happen. All they'd have between them was one good fuck, at least on her end. She was never sure where she had stood with Daryl because she had never asked him. She had been afraid to and was trying to forget the night happened. Something she could never forget in the end.

"Come by my place later," Daryl finally spoke as they locked eyes. His expression softening some. "I close up a bit after three. Though knowing you, you may be asleep by then. You're what, pushing twenty-seven now right?" he asked her obviously deciding to get back at her for how she had teased him earlier.

Shaking her head Avery stood from the bar stool, "I'll be twenty-seven in November but that's not that old," she told him as she tried to act offended. "And I'm not the one letting a potential customer walk out the door."

"Can't fire myself since I own the place," Daryl retorted, his words making Avery pause because while she hadn't known he worked in a bar, she really hadn't known he owned one. A part of her wanted to kill Zac for not telling her.

Keeping from her the fact that Daryl seemed to be making something of himself.

Not saying anything, Avery turned on her heel in stunned silence as she left the bar. Telling herself she'd still be awake at three in the morning, because she did want to see Daryl, but also having a feeling that she probably wouldn't be. She was already such an old lady at twenty-six that staying up past eleven seemed exhausting most days.

*****

Chewing on her lip as she sat on the floor in the hotel room she had been living in for the past few days, Avery looked at the clock on the bedside table. Seeing it was almost three-thirty, she knew she should leave. Go and see Daryl but, well, now that the time was here she was nervous.

She wasn’t sure if she should because what would people truly think if she started fucking around with Daryl Dixon so soon after calling her wedding off.

It wouldn't do anything to kill Trent's beliefs that she was a cheating whore and it would probably make his anger towards her worse.

Though she didn't get to finish her thoughts on Trent. A knock at her hotel door made her pause because surely she was hearing things.

But when a second knock came she knew she wasn't so she stood from where she sat. Walking to the door, she looked through the peep hole because of course she was cautious now after her encounter with Trent earlier.

Looking through the peephole did nothing to help her curiosity because when she looked she was surprised at the sight of Daryl on the other side of the door. She wondered how he had even known to find her here at this hotel and the hotel room even.

The only way she could really know would be to open the door, so she did. Opening it rather quickly as she came face to face with Daryl again.

Seeing a blush on his face as soon as he looked at her. Like he was embarrassed or ashamed that he was here at her hotel room.

"Zac told me where you were staying," Daryl offered as soon as it became apparent that Avery wasn't going to ask him why he was here.

She was sure her face said all the questions she wanted to ask anyway.

"You asked Zac where I was staying?" Avery asked him as she moved aside so he could come in. If he wanted to that was, and she didn't see why he wouldn't after all he had shown up here for a reason.

"Knew you wouldn't show up at my place," Daryl shrugged before slipping inside. Avery shutting the door behind him after he had. "I mean you're an old lady now and all."

Faking a playful laugh Avery bumped his shoulder playfully as she walked past him. "Funny coming from you Dixon," she deadpanned before sitting down on the edge of her bed and looking up at him. "So you decided to come to me because you knew I wouldn't come to you?"

Nodding his head Daryl moved to sit down beside her on the bed. His eyes staring at the wall in front of him instead of at her.

"You didn't bring the alcohol," Avery continued when it became apparent Daryl wasn't going to speak. "Why did you decide to come see me when you didn't bring what you said would make me forget?"

Daryl laughed softly as Avery watched him visibly take a deep breath before turning to face her. A serious expression on his face.

"Because you and I both know it's not just the moonshine you would have showed up for," Daryl told her being blunt and making Avery swallow hard at his words because he was right.

She wouldn't have just showed up for the alcohol.

"Are you implying I want to have sex with you Daryl?" Avery questioned him, her voice going all teasing in a flirty way.

The look Daryl gave her after that made her squirm because while it was serious still there was something else there. A look of want maybe.

Whatever it was it made her aroused.

Daryl again nodded his head, "It's exactly what I'm implying," he told her as his hand reached up to push hair off her face.

Avery's eyes fell shut as he kissed her cheek in the exact spot where Trent hit her. The place that was, as she had last looked, now starting to bruise slightly.

Knowing from that action that Daryl wouldn't turn her down if she admitted that she did.

Instead of answering him verbally, she turned her head and let her lips connect with his in a kiss. She felt like that should be answer enough that she wanted to have sex with him.

Not sure if tonight was a beginning for them or just another false start, she really hoped it was a beginning. She'd gamble on it and hope she was right in the end. She’d hope this didn't blow up and bite her in the ass making her regret things or live with the knowledge that she had somehow screwed up fate like last time she was with him.

Because maybe she had screwed up fate back then by taking that plan b pill, but at least she could try to right it now and fix what she had messed up.

If only he'd let her as willingly as he was going to let her fuck him again.


End file.
